The attachment pylon designates an attachment device by which it is possible to connect an aircraft engine to the rest of the aircraft. The attachment pylon forms a connection between an engine, in particular a turbofan or a CROR (Counter-Rotating Open Rotor), and an element of the aircraft such as the wing, the fuselage, or the empennage.
The attachment pylon makes it possible to transmit to the structure of the aircraft the forces generated by the engine. It is sometimes designated by the acronym EMS, for “Engine Mounting Structure”.
The attachment pylon comprises:                a secondary structure comprising fairings, serving in particular to provide the pylon with an aerodynamic shape; and        a rigid structure, termed the primary structure, connected directly to the engine and designed to transmit forces from the engine to the rest of the aircraft.        
An object of the present disclosure is to provide structure for securing the connection between an engine of an aircraft and the rest of the aircraft, for example a connection between an engine of an aircraft and the wing of the latter.